


Sun Fills

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, In Bed Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: The sunlight as it crosses them lights up John's skin and hair, turning it golden. Sherlock smiles to himself.He loves the colour of John, all golden fiery warmth.





	Sun Fills

Sherlock wakes first.

They're in his room, in his bed. His legs are entwined with John's. He's the big spoon now despite the fact that they went to sleep in the reverse hours earlier. His left arm is over John and his right is slowly following asleep bent beneath his head. He'll need to move soon.

But not yet.

The sunlight is coming in his window. He hadn't closed the curtains the night before. The light gently falls across him and John. From his angle behind and slightly above John he can see the side of John's sleeping face, soft and gentle, all the worry he carries on his expressive face wiped clean by sleep.

The sunlight as it crosses them lights up John's skin and hair, turning it golden. Sherlock smiles to himself. He loves the colour of John, all golden fiery warmth.

Loves the sight of John against his grey and blue pinstripe sheets.

He carefully moves his arm draped over John to drag his hand through the hair on John's arms. Strokes him softly, revelling in the realness of him.

If someone had told him when he was younger that he would have this, he would have scoffed at them and gave them a scathing retort. Probably did at some point.

He couldn't begin to fathom this closeness and trust that he has with John. He had no idea.

The sheer intimacy of their everyday threatens to overwhelm him on a regular basis. The love they have for one another consumes them.

It's almost unbearable. A vicious motivator indeed.

He would do anything for John.

He moves his arm that's falling asleep under his head and grabs John tightly. Holds him closer.

He's never letting go of this.

John wakes at the feeling of Sherlock squeezing him.

"Hey you, you okay?"

His voice is thick and rough with sleep and somehow impossibly Sherlock's heart swells even more with tender affection for him. John who loves him and upon waking his first thought is of Sherlock and Sherlock's well-being.

How does he deserve this man?

"Of course, John." His own voice is tight with emotion, "You're here."


End file.
